Despues de tanto sufrir, aun te amo
by yurumiko-chan
Summary: Hinata es maltratada diariamente por el amor de su vida...Naruto realmente está loco, pero de amor...no sabe que hacer y comete su peor locura, se despide y se marcha. Este es mi primer "fic" o creo que debería llamarlo One-shot :D espero que lo disfruten! *o* soy nueva tengan consideración...Summary edited, Hola! ahora sera un fic normal.
1. No aguanto más

Después de tanto sufrir aun te amo

Sentada en un banco ubicado a la derecha de mi hermoso balcón, lloraba a mares, aun me duele pensar en todo lo que me has hecho, mi corazón no aguanta tanto dolor, admirando la luna, tan opaca se ve hoy, como mis ojos que se ven sin brillo y sin su toque cálido, que según tu te habían cautivado, me llegaste a llamar luna, pero en realidad me llamo Hinata Hyuuga o al menos así me llamaban todos mis amigos antes de casarme contigo y...

Un sonido brusco me saco de los recuerdos y note que provenían de abajo, me dio miedo pensar que eras tu, porque realmente ya no me importaba si era un ladrón o algo por el estilo, eso no me aterraba tanto como la idea de que estuvieses allá abajo buscándome con tu olor a alcohol y tu ira.

Hinataa! ¿donde estas? Mira que no tengo tiempo para andar jugando contigo, ven acá!-Dijo naruto gritando desde las escaleras que daban al segundo piso donde yo me hallaba escondida en el armario como siempre, temiéndote, has cambiado mucho Naruto, desde la muerte de tu madre no eres el mismo conmigo, quizá con tus amigos te muestres feliz pero conmigo cambias completamente.

¿por que?-susurro con las lágrimas en mis mejillas, rozando mis heridas causadas por ti y lastimándome rotundamente.

Maldita sea Hinata! Cuando te encuentre ya vas a ver- Grito naruto- con que allí estas-dijo subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a mi, nuestro cuarto en el cual compartimos tantas cosas.

solo me queda llorar, me lastimas físicamente todos los días y aun estoy aquí, me humillas y aun estoy aquí, contigo.

seras idiota, mejor encuentra algo mejor ¿no?-dijo el abriendo bruscamente la puerta del armario.

Me agacho para que el no me alcance, pero ya es tarde, el tenía razón, quizás parezca un poco masoquista, pero lo hago porque lo amo, aunque el haga eso, lo amo.

Me hala bruscamente del cabello para sacarme del armario

aah! No, naruto, no, para por favor dejame, duele!- con lágrimas le miro y el me patea en la boca del estomago dejándome sin aire por un rato.

ja,ja,ja!no seas idiota Hinata, levantate y ve a prepararme algo para comer- me tironea de los cabellos para que me levantase y luego me besa, pero no con amor, él olvido el significado de amor hace tiempo ya, sino que lo hace con asco y repugnancia, antes de que este infierno se desatara en mi casa ansiaba que me besara porque lo hacia con amor.

Y-ya voy N-aru-to...espera aquí- dispuesta a marcharme a la cocina, el me agarra del brazo y me hala hacia su cuerpo, me abraza.

Te amo Hinata, perdona todo lo que te he hecho, no puedo mas con la culpa, juro no volverte a hacer daño y quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes mi luna- dijo aun abrazándome.

Narutoo!- grito aferrando mas ese abrazo- te amo y te perdono-dije y mire a su cara- no...

El tenia una vista cínica y una sonrisa burlona me miro y dijo.

¿Que te pasa mi luna?-dijo apretándome el brazo- ¿por que no me correspondes?-me lanzo al suelo y comenzó a patearme- ¿creías que seria así de fácil? Volver a la normalidad, no seas estúpida por favor, ja,ja,ja.

No, N-naruto por favor basta!- dije en un intento de ponerme de pie- ya! Coof...coof...por favor- decidí ser valiente y le pregunte- ¿por que?- mientras estaba en el suelo y aun siendo pateada- ¿por que eres así conmigo? Basta p-por favor- llore cada vez mas fuertes que casi me ahogo en mi propio llanto.

¿por que soy así contigo? Buena pregunta "MI LUNA"-dijo haciendo una mueca de repulsión al decir el apodo que él me había puesto.

Por favor! Respóndeme-dije tratando de no llorar mas fuerte.

...-quedo en silencio por un momento, dejo de golpearme y sentó a mi lado-...

me canse naruto-kun, coof...coof... ya no...no aguanto-dije sentándome a su lado y tomando sus manos, esperando a su respuesta.

yo...hinata ¿por que? No lo se, mi madre murió y estoy solo!- dijo tratando de no llorar frente a mi.- estoy solo.

No! tu no estas solo, me tienes a mi- dije mirando sus ojos vacíos y tomando con mas fuerza sus manos- siempre estaré aquí, contigo, nunca estarás solo.

No!- grito apartándome de su lado bruscamente- dejame tu no sabes nada, te odio ¿sabes que nunca te ame?, Fue un matrimonio arreglado- dijo de nuevo mirándome con esa cara de resentimiento y acercándose a mi peligrosamente.

Intente alejarme de el, nuevamente me tomo por las muñecas y me tiro contra el suelo haciendo que mi cabeza estallara contra el sólido piso y haciendo una gran mancha rojiza en el suelo de madera.

¿que sucede? Ya no estaré solo...demuestralo- Tomo mi cabeza de nuevo e hizo lo mismo.

aah! B-basta...no...noo- dije casi inconscientemente- yo no te o-di-o al co-ntrario te...-empiezo a toser fuertemente y escupo sangre, mis lágrimas se mezclan con la sangre que se halla en el suelo- te amo.- dije intentándome poner de pie con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban-...

Plaff! Un sonido pesado retumbó en la habitación...era de un cuerpo que había sido derrotado por la inconsciencia.

luego de eso no se escucho mas nada...se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos...esa sala había sido testigo del crimen que allí ocurrió.

NOOOOO! ¿ves que no estarás conmigo para siempre? Eres una mentirosa- Dijo Naruto tomando mis manos y mirando mi cara- te lo dije...HINATA! ¡¿por queee?! No te vayas te necesito- dijo lamentándose- te parecías tanto a ella...a mi madre y yo odiaba ese parecido, cuando kushina murió aparente tristeza, pero como la odiaba y tenias ese parecido que odié !-dijo gritando- Regresa! No te vayas

Naruto se levanto aun con lágrimas en los ojos y fue a su cuarto, recordando todas las cosas que Hinata y el compartieron, recordó cuando se casaron, era un matrimonio arreglado pero él la amaba así que no le importo que fuese arreglado o no, recordó la primera vez de ambos que juntos compartieron en esa cama y de cuanto soñaban con tener muchos hijos que corrieran con sus pasitos y que risas inundaran el ambiente de una hermosa casa.

Con estos recuerdos tan hermosos me despido- dijo Naruto con mirada vacía se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche saco un revolver, apunto en su cabeza y...- yo también te amo mi luna...te veré en el infierno madre...-

puum! Fue lo único que se escucho después de ese acto de suicidio...y un cuerpo cayendo en la cama en la cual Naruto paso recordando sus últimos minutos de vida junto a Hinata, el amor de su vida, el cual el había asesinado al igual que ese sentimiento de amor que se iba junto con ella, junto con su amada y junto con su vida...

Fin...

Osmeily Pernia M.


	2. Antes de que todo ocurriera

! Hola! Aquí está el nuevo Cap.…sé que dije que haría un One-shot…pero me dieron la gran idea de seguirlo, así que gracias y disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Antes que todo ocurriera.

Un nuevo día llega y amanece triste, ya que se puede notar los gris que está, hoy no habrán pajaritos que despertaran a todos con sus bellos cantos, hoy se toma preso un hermoso azulejo…

Ah!- suspira cansada una Hinata medio dormida- Que sueño tan raro he tenido y ahora se hace tan constante.

Se levanta de su cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, para alejar todas esas ideas que la estaban atormentando.

Raramente tengo este tipo de sueños, pero ¿por qué? Siempre el mismo, no es raro que piense en animalitos- se sonrojo al pensar en animalitos ¿Qué chica de su edad a estas alturas estaría pensando en…animalitos?, pues no muchas sin duda alguna.- Pero es el mismo azulejo.

Sin pensar más en ello, se sumergió en su tina para acabar con este pensamiento.

¡Naruto! Bueno para nada, Despierta vago!- Gritó Kushina desde las escaleras.

Uuh?... ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Preguntó Naruto desorientado, mientras se levantaba de su "cama" (si se podía considerar al suelo cama) y se tambaleaba por el sueño, acercándose a su baño.

¿No te has levantado?...Vamos Naruto-kun llegaras tarde.- Dijo Kushina aparentando dulzura, con una gran hipocresía.- …- Se quedo en silencio esperando a que Naruto bajara.- ¡Voy a subir! Si no estás listo ya verás…- Dijo impacientándose.

¡Ya voy! ¿no puedes esperar?.- Dijo Naruto con enfado, mientras se cansaba de los gritos de su "Madre" a la que él llamaba "Kushina".

En el cuarto de baño de Naruto, se aseaba pensando en la Importante junta de su mad…Kushina sobre una propuesta del gran empresario Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de la chica de sus sueños.

En la Oficina de las empresas Hyuga, se encontraba el cabecilla del clan sentado en la silla de su Gran oficina, pensando con cabeza fría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Dígame señor Hyuga ¿Qué quiere proponernos? Ya que mando a llamar a mi Naruto-kun también.- Dijo kushina señalando a su "hijo" "Naruto-kun" que se encontraba a su lado.

_Que falsa es, rara vez me llama así, sólo cuando le conviene_.- Pensó Naruto con una mueca de desagrado que nadie notó.

Bien, los he convocado para hacerles una propuesta qu...

Si ya lo sabemos, ¿Por qué otra razón estaríamos aquí?.- Dijo Naruto mirando seriamente a su "mama".

¡Muchacho impertinente!.- dijo kushina levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

Calma Kushina, sé que están impacientes, es algo natural.- Dijo hiashi con su porte elegante.

…- Naruto permaneció en silencio, meditando.- Kus…mi madre tiene razón, lo siento Sr. Hyuga.- Dijo Naruto inclinando su cabeza en forma de disculpa.

Bien, a lo que vinieron.- Dijo Hiashi mirando fijamente a Kushina, meditando su respuesta.- Quiero que el joven Naruto. –Dijo suspirando- contraiga matrimonio con mi hija mayor Hinata Hyuga.

¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamo Kushina obviamente sorprendida.- debe ser una broma.- Dijo ella aun sin creerlo.

Naruto estaba sin palabras y en shock.- Acepto.- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, finalmente estaría con su princesa.

Hinata estaba esperando a su padre, según su primo Neji estaría en su despacho y le diría algo de suma importancia.

¡Hinata ya he llegado!.- gritó hiashi desde su despacho.

Se acercó lentamente hacia su padre e intentó tocar la puerta, pero se le adelantaron, Neji había abierto para que ella pudiese entrar a charlar con su padre.

Cuídese Hinata.- Dijo Neji sumamente serio, desviando la mirada y largándose de allí.

Bienvenido padre ¿Cómo le ha ido hoy en el trabajo?.- Dijo Hinata sirviéndole un poco de té.

Bien supongo.- Dijo Hiashi un poco descontento.- Iré al grano, te he comprometido con Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Qué?... pero yo no puedo, no lo conozco.- preguntó Hinata arrepintiéndose de haber cuestionado a su padre.

Se conocerán con el tiempo, y ya está planeado, no cuestiones mis acciones.- Dijo un poco severo.

L-lo siento padre, si me disculpa…- Dijo Hinata con ganas de llorar, inclinando su cabeza.- …debo retirarme.

Bien, puedes hacerlo.- Dijo Hiashi aun manteniendo su postura, mirando a Hinata marcharse.

Hiashi era un hombre muy serio, poco afectuoso y muy calculador, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera corazón o que sea insensible, él amaba a su familia, pero más a sus hijas, por eso tuvo tanto problema para decidir si esa propuesta iba en serio, pero todo era por su empresa, y por el futuro de sus hijas.

Hinata se encontraba llorando, sobre su cama admiraba la foto de su madre que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche enmarcada de un bello portarretrato plateado, y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ahora si su madre se encontraba viva…la extrañaba, de seguro nada de esto estaría pasando: No! Se casaría con un desconocido, su padre dejaría de ser tan frio con ella y su familia estaría más unida.

¿Madre por que te fuiste? Te necesito tanto.- Dijo Hinata escondiendo su rostro y abrazando su almohada.

Con estas ultimas palabras se quedo dormida


	3. Discusión, el llanto de un azulejo

Woola! e.e aquí estoy! … acá el siguiente cap…espero que sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

La mañana se asoma con un sutil saludo del sol que resplandecía cual baño de oro, común canto de azulejos se escuchaba y la comodidad de su almohada había dicho adiós.

…- Se levanta somnolienta nuestra pajarita enjaulada- ¿Q-qué hora será? ...-Dijo Hinata sin aun haber despertado- ¡Mi padre!- Dijo apresurándose para bañarse, recordando que lo que su padre había dicho anteriormente.

****Flashback****

Luego de haber entrado al despacho de su padre, recibiendo una mirada de lástima de parte de su primo Neji.

Bienvenido padre ¿Cómo le ha ido hoy en el trabajo?.- Dijo Hinata sirviéndole un poco de té.

Bien supongo.- Dijo Hiashi un poco descontento.- Iré al grano, te he comprometido con Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Qué?... pero yo no puedo, no lo conozco.- preguntó Hinata arrepintiéndose de haber cuestionado a su padre.

Se conocerán con el tiempo, y ya está planeado, no cuestiones mis acciones.- Dijo un poco severo.

L-lo siento padre, si me disculpa…- Dijo Hinata con ganas de llorar, inclinando su cabeza.- …debo retirarme.

Bien, puedes hacerlo.- Dijo Hiashi aun manteniendo su postura, mirando a Hinata marcharse.

****End flashback****

¿por qué?.- Dijo Hinata llorando, escondiendo su cabeza en la tina de agua caliente, que ayudaba a calmar sus pesares.-_ Hoy no he tenido este sueño que me atormenta, suele ser tan complicado pensar en el por qué de este sueño_.- Se dijo mientras aun se mantenía hundida en sus pensamientos.

Nuestro joven rubio aun estaba reflexionado bien lo que había aceptado.

_Soy una mala persona, no pensé en lo que ella hubiera querido, soy un egoísta.- Dijo Naruto reprochándose, mientras veía sobre su balcón unos azulejos posando sobre una rama seca la cual había sido descuidada por ellos._

Naruto se acerco a ellos y de repente sintió ganas de retenerlos, sólo para él, quizo enjaularlos de por vida, solo él admiraría la belleza de esas criaturitas.

Observó la ramita seca y recordó cuando la había puesto en ese, ahora sucio macetero.

****Flashback****

¿Papi esta ramita crecerá?- Dijo un pequeño de aproximadamente 7 años de edad.- será muy grande y muy linda.-Dijo mirando a su padre el cual observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al pequeño niño.

Claro que sí Naruto no será una simple ramita, crecerá hasta formar una hermosa rama verdosa la cual tendrá hermosas florecillas y los pequeños azulejos vendrán a posarse sobre ella, tal y como te gusta mi pequeño.- Dijo Minato admirando la semillita que yacía en su mano, mientras su mirada se tornaba triste lo cual no paso desapercibido para el pequeño Naruto.

¿Qué te sucede papi?.- Dijo el pequeño con preocupación en su rostro

Nada campeón, no debes preocuparte por eso, ahora debes cuidar mucho a esta ramita, cada vez que la veas acuérdate de mi.- Dijo Minato con lagrimas en sus ojos, tratando de ocultar su tristeza ante su hijo.

¡Bien!...¿vas a mostrarle a mami la plantita?- Dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

Claro Naruto, tu se la mostrarás y le dirás lo mismo que te estoy diciendo, que cada vez que la vea se acuerde de mi.

¡Si papi, de veras! Pero…-Dijo Naruto hablando solo mientras su padre se retiraba de su habitación.- ¿Papi?.- Cuestionó mirando a su padre sin retroceder.

****End flashblack****

Naruto se encontraba llorando amargamente, mirando la ramita seca, acordándose de su padre, desde que se fue todo había cambiado, tanto tiempo que tenía a esa ramita sin ser atendida…al igual que el asunto de su padre.

Te me fuiste pá…nos abandonaste, aun no entiendo por qué te fuiste.- Dijo Naruto tratando de contener su llanto.- T-te necesito tanto.- Dijo susurrándole al viento su dolor.

Hinata bajó las escaleras corriendo, no debía llegar tarde, debía hablar con su padre.

Primo Neji, necesito saber si padre aun no se ha ido a trabajar.- Dijo Hinata casi tropezando con las alfombras que se situaban en el suelo.

Si Hinata sama, ya se ha ido, lo siento.- Respondió Neji preocupándose por su prima, ya imaginó el por qué de esa respiración agitada y esas manos sudorosas.- Disculpeme, me retiro.

Neji se alejó con cara de pesar, pensando en su querida prima y en su futuro.

Ho he llegado a tiempo para hablar con él, quizá lleguemos a un acuerdo pero yo ¡no me casaré!.- Dijo Hinata hablando sola mientras se dirigía al despacho de su padre con cara de desilusión.

¡Hinata! ¿qué dices?- Dijo su padre recién llegando.- Te casarás con el uzumaki así no lo quieras.

¡No!.- Gritó Hinata decidida.- Ya, no aceptaré lo que decidan por mí. Ni tu, ni tu consejito de ancianos decrépitos.- Gritó Hinata nuevamente con mas furia en su voz, estaba harta de todo esto.

¡Callate!.- Respondió con voz fuerte Hiashi cacheteando a Hinata por todo lo que había dicho.

…-Hinata quedó en silencio y en shock era la primera vez que su padre le pegaba y más de esa forma.-Basta…quiero a mi madre de vuelta-Miró Hinata a su padre con ojos llorosos y una mano enmarcada en su mejilla.

…-Hiashi sintió que debía disculparse o por lo menos decirle algo consolador a su querida hija, pero decidió no hacerlo, tan solo se quedo callado-…

Sin más Hinata se retiro corriendo y llorando de ese lugar y se dirigió directamente a su santuario, el único lugar en el cual podía estar sola, desahogarse y meditar.


	4. te fuiste Minato, te extrañamos

¡Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con un capitulo mas, espero que les guste…lamento no saber el nombre de la madre de Hinata, asi que solamente le puse uno.

.

.

.

Por favor déjame salir, déjame…basta por favor.-Su cuerpo impulsado salta de la cama- NOOO!- Dijo Hinata despertando de golpe.

Su cara con lagrimas desbordándose y sudor frio en su frente, ese sueño había sido tan realista, por primera vez sintió miedo de algo "irreal", sintió el miedo de ese hermoso azulejo con el cual soñaba todos los días, lo más relevante fue como con ese simple sueño había sentido como su libertad se esfumaba y era encerrada si poder salir.

No, no, no fue nada…solo un sueño- Decía Hinata mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Iba hacia la cocina para así beber un poco de agua, con esa pesadilla su garganta se sentía seca.

Mientras iba miró el reloj de pared que tenía en su cuarto, no era muy tarde, pero tampoco muy temprano marcaban las 1:26 am.

Cuando paso por la recamara de su padre hacía el pasillo pudo escuchar sin siquiera pegar oído, como éste discutía con, al parecer otro hombre y como cada vez mas aumentaba su tono de voz. Hinata quiso seguir escuchando pero sintió que era de muy mala educación hacerlo, así que, simplemente siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

/

¡¿Qué dices?! Eso no puede ser, debes estar bromeando- Dijo Hiashi incrédulo y caminando de un lado a otro muy desesperado.

**Claro que si, como ya sabes podrías irte a la quiebra si no casas lo antes posible a tu hijo con ese muchacho, yo seré el que deje tu empresa en la bancarrota**_- _Respondía el hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica, mientras que una sonrisa satisfecha se divisaba en el rostro de este hombre.

Tú no eres el más indicado para decirme eso.- siseó Hiashi antes de cortar la llamada bruscamente.

_Hinata, mi hija querida perdona lo que estoy a punto de hacer, es por el bien de la empresa, sé que es algo egoísta pero con el dinero ganado de esta empresa vive toda la familia, perdona por no escucharte, no soy tu madre, pero soy tu padre e igualmente te amo mucho.- _Se dijo a si mismo derramando una lagrima de culpa.

/

Bebía como si fuera lo última vez que lo haría, sus labios resecos y garganta pidiendo más agua.

Ahh...-suspiro Hinata luego de saciar su sed- _¿Por qué mi padre estaría hablando con alguien a esta hora? Y más importante aún, ¿con quién lo estaría haciendo?-_ Se cuestionó.

De nuevo a la cama, de todas formas no tenía clases al día siguiente, por la simple razón de que debía conocer más al rubio de una manera más apropiada según su padre, así que él llamo a la preparatoria para informar que su hija no "estaba bien de salud" tan solo para conocer a ese tal Naruto Uzumaki.

Bien, debo descansar mañana será un día muy largo.- Dijo mientras intentaba dormir.- Mañana tendré el "placer" de conocerte Naruto- mientras lo decía sonrió con sorna y enfatizando la palabra PLACER el cual dijo con sarcasmo.

Se sorprendió de sí misma, nunca antes había sido así, no conocía lo que era sarcasmo…pero se dio cuenta de que te vas descubriendo a ti mismo mientras te suceden cosas que no quieres.

/

Tranquilos…pronto estaré con ustedes, espero que me perdonen.- Susurró al viento…

/

¿Acaso no respondes?- Dijo Kushina en cuanto miró que Naruto estaba completamente fuera de sí- Hey!- Grito para llamar su atención.

¿Qué quieres?- Respondió Naruto de mala gana.

¡Así no me respondas, vago sin oficio, mantenido, aun te doy de comer y no agradeces nada!- Grito a los cuatro vientos toda su furia contenida- _este mocoso ¿Qué se cree?- _se dijo.

…-Naruto se quedo pensando-…-sin decir nada se levanto y se marchó.

…-Kushina al verlo ir no aguanto que la dejaran hablando sola y aventó el primer objeto que tenía en la mano el cual impactó quedando en pedazos ya en suelo, era una taza- …no- dijo Kushina preocupándose por lo que había arrojado- ¡No! Tú… mi último recuerdo de ti- Lloraba- Te necesito tanto Minato- Dijo sollozando mientras intentaba reconstruir aquella tacita de amor que Minato le había regalado el día de los enamorados.

/

Bien, Hinata, arréglate y debes estar lista en treinta minutos, ponte ropa adecuada para la ocasión- Dijo Hiashi retirándose a su recamara para vestirse de una manera, que, según él, era "adecuada para la ocasión".

S-si padre- Respondió Hinata sin ser escuchada por padre ya que él se había ido…como siempre nadie la escuchaba.

Se fue a vestir mientras recordaba que ese día iba a conocer a Naruto Uzumaki el nuevo centro de sus pensamientos problemáticos.

_¿Qué será adecuado para una situación así?- _se preguntó, mientras buscaba en su gran closet toda cantidad de ropa para ponerse.

Buscando, por aquí y por allá sin encontrar nada "adecuado" se puso algo lindo, muy antiguo para la época moderna pero no le importó, ese vestido fue de su madre; hasta la rodilla, con las mangas hasta el codo, para nada ajustado era suelto, celeste con detalles blancos y al borde delineado con azul un poco oscuro y con un lazo en la cintura que le daba un aire tierno e infantil a su aspecto.

Lo combinó con unas zapatillas de bajo tacón blancas y su cabello lacio que caía suelto puesto de lado sobre su hombro y con un tenue maquillaje que definía la perfección de su rostro y sus labios rosas sin necesidad de un pintalabios daba el toque especial a su apariencia.

/

Pensó que ya estaba lista así que solo bajó las escaleras y encontró a su padre esperándola, cuando Hiashi volteó a verla quedo impactado por alguna razón salió prácticamente corriendo a abrazar a Hinata.

Ella en su asombro por la sorpresa también lo abrazo.

Te quiero mucho padre- Dijo Hinata sintiendo calidez.

Te amo, ¿Por qué me abandonaste?, te necesito tanto ahora en este momento tan difícil para mí- Hiashi sollozaba al decir esto mientras aplicaba mas fuerza al abrazo, no quería separarse de la que ahora miraba "Himori".

P-padre…-Hinata no sabía que responder, solo esperaría que su padre la soltara.

¿H-hinata?...-Cuestionó Hiashi un poco confundido separándose levemente…él había visto a Himori en su lugar.- hija…yo…te pareces tanto a ella- Dijo abrazandola nuevamente llorando en su hombro.

Yo también extraño mucho a mi m-madre y agradezco que la hayas visto en vez de mi- Soltó Hinata trantando de no llorar para no arruinar su maquillaje.

Hija…-Hiashi iba a decir algo pero…

Lamento entrometerme en un momento como este, pero ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos, el chofer está esperando.- Avisó Neji sintiéndose avergonzado por haber interrumpido.

Si, gracias por avisar Neji.- Dijo Hiashi nuevamente en su porte rigido y serio, como la mayoría de las veces.

Hinata sonríe porque la han confundido con su madre, que su padre la abrazara y llorara en su hombro, que se mostrara sensible con ella y que la escuchara por primera vez…un día muy lindo sin lugar a dudas pero, el pensamiento de Naruto llegó nuevamente a su cabeza amargándole esa linda sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

/

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, por su fachada se podía observar que era un elegante restaurante.

Hiashi al parecer estaba buscado a alguien pero no veía a nadie con el cual se reunirían hoy, se molesto mucho pero…

Hiashi-sama aquí estoy- Gritó Kushina un poco y alzando las manos

para ser divisada.

Oh, claro Kushina.-Dijo hiashi dirigiéndose a la mesa en la cual Kushina se encontraba.

Kushina estaba sola y al parecer los había estado esperandop por un largo rato.

¿Cómo ha estado?.- Pregunto Hiashi de manera cortes.

Muy bien, gracias, perdone la demora de mi hijo, hoy no tuvimos un buen día- Dijo Kushina un poco nerviosa.-¿_donde se habrá metido ese mocoso?_.-

Si…pero bueno a lo que vinimos, quiero presentarle a mi hija Hinata ella será su yerna dentro de poco.-Dijo Hiashi tomando a su hija para que puedan conocerse.

Que muchacha tan linda Naruto-kun tiene mucha suerte.- Dijo Kushina amablemente mientras apretaba la mano de Hinata.

S-si…un placer señora Uzumaki.-Dijo Hinata educadamente mientras aceptaba su apretón de manos y aparentando un linda sonrisa.

Oh allí esta ese m…m-muchacho.-Dijo Kushina preocupada por lo que había estado a punto de decir.-Hinata él es Naruto, tu prometido…

…-Sin aliento se quedó Naruto al ver a Hinata, la mujer más bella que había pisado la tierra-…

…-Hinata quedó en shock, Naruto era realmente apuesto y se quedó perdida en su mirada tan bella como el mar mismo, tan profundo y azul asi fue su pensamiento al verlo-…

M-mucho gusto H-hinata-san .-Dijo Naruzo apenado, apartando su vista de la de Hinata…


End file.
